Happy Holidays To Us
by awabblertoday
Summary: Day 29/45. The Looney Tunes are celebrating the good and bad of Christmas. TLTS. Bugs! Daffy! Lola! Tina! Porky! Marvin!


A/N: You can see how many of my Author's Notes are/probably will be around the same, and I may start to copy and paste them. Being said, it doesn't allow me to own any characters (unless stated otherwise) any more than normal. I'll admit, the title needs working. ? I'm actually super busy this week, what with my finals and the kids' assignments/talent shows/play/games/etc. I won't give up on this fandom challenge because it is a lot of fun writing it and I don't want these givens to quit.

.  
Fandom: The Looney Tunes Show Pairing(s): Bugs/Lola; Daffy/Tina; one-sided Pepe/Penelope; implied Lola/Porky; implied Tina/Marvin; intoxicated Bugs/Daffy Words: 4,440 Warning(s): humanized characters

"Christmastime is here There's a tingle in the air I sthat on a park bench And frozthe my derriere"

.  
It is snowing in the park and not many people are out. Christmas is coming in less than a week and already it is a white Christmas, a winter wonderland. To one young man with natural silver hair, it is the perfect time to stroll through the park just to wonder. He feels a tingle in the air as snowflakes are aught on his red-and-white scarf. He's left his cigarette at the apartment, though he hardly smokes much anyway lately. He watches the fluffy white stuff fall from branches and onto the walkway when an embarrassed shout spooks him.

"Yeouch!"

"Daff?"

He turns toward a bench by a snowbank. His roommate and college classmate is struggling with said bench, gripping the planks with his knitted mittens. The raven-haired man reluctantly calls for help, grateful that the only one around is the one he lives with.

"I'm sthuck." The man in question grumbles through his lisp.

"Did you follow me here?" The silver-haired man questions in his New Jersey accent.

"Are you gonna help or what?" He narrows his eyes.

The silver-haired man known by most as Bugs sighs and holds out his hands. The other man, widely known as Daffy, grabs his buddy's hands; this only succeeds in lifting the bench from its place on the ground. Bugs suppresses a chuckle and places a steady foot between Daffy's knees, against the bench. He either doesn't notice Daffy's furious blush, or he simply assumes it is because of the cold weather. With a few tugs, a loud smack is heard as Bugs wrenches Daffy from his frozen spot. The slightly older raven-haired man collapses on the sidewalk with Bugs to break his fall.

"Um, you can get up now."

.  
"We're all hanging stockings Drinking cocoa OMG! It's snowing"

.  
In a common room in a mansion a few blocks away, a wealthy family is hanging three stockings above the blazing fireplace. The room in itself is immaculate, aside from drips of tinsel and small shreds of ribbon. The father of the family is gladly wearing the matching winter sweater for the year. He has just hung a wreath on the chimney where neither of his girls can reach. He is now standing beside the fireplace sipping his special eggnog while his wife tests the stockings. Their daughter, Lola, is on the floor, finishing up her present wrapping and ever-so-often glancing out the window.

"Who are those for, dear?" Her mom asks, gesturing to the two she has just completed and the one she is working on.

"Well, the green one is for Marvin. I don't really know what he wants, but I picked something out anyway." She grins. "The red one is Sam's, and this one," She points to the blue box at her side. "I'm not too sure. I just bought one too many gifts."

"Splendid, hon'." Her dad chortles, not really looking over.

She suddenly stands, pushing the presents to the side. The blonde college girl covers her holiday sweater with a frilly pink coat and grabs her white gloves that match Bugs's.

"I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Don't slip, dear!" Her mother calls, taking a seat on the clear couch.

Her father sits beside his wife as Lola closes the door and skips into the cold air.

.  
"Santa's bringing tons of loot We got Christmas spirit blowing"

.  
In the opposite direction, a southern man has just set his tree in the perfect spot in his living room. A window bursts open with the force of the chilling wind, nearly knocking it over. Luckily, the man called Foghorn a nickname given by how loud (and annoying) he can be on any given day manages to grab it in time. He edges to the window with a laugh and locks it up. He is dressed in a plain red sweater with a green trim and white sweatpants. He returns to his tree with plans to decorate it in various multicolored ornaments.

.  
"It's the time of year we try To drop our negativity I just dropped a glitter bomb To make the town more Christhmassthy"

.  
Bugs and Daffy have returned to town. Daffy has been grateful to how little Bugs had poked fun at his park bench debacle. The duo had divided sometime along the way. Passing a toy shop, Bugs notices a lonely wreath and a stray dog on the corner. He has seen the dog several times before and fondly calls him 'Taz'. Bugs grabs the wreath and gently sets it around Taz's neck in lieu of a collar. Daffy sees them as a perfect target as he sits on top of the buildings of town. When he had disappeared, he had raced off to grab supplies needed for glitter bombs: balloons and glitter, mostly.

"What is this?" Bugs wonders aloud, faintly hearing the sound of feet running away from above. He tries to move but accidentally steps on Taz's tail and is bitten. "Yeouch!"

.  
"Christmastime can be so hectic Shopping malls can be so rough It's the best of all the holidays Because we get new stuff"

.  
Two of Bugs and Daffy's college classmates are shopping at the mall. In actuality, only one a chubby man with natural pale pink hair nicknamed Porky is shopping last minute. The other, a short Spanish man nicknamed Speedy, is window shopping, mentally making lists for next year. Porky and Speedy are also roommates and they work together at the local pizzaria. Porky has never really been good at picking out gifts. He has found a "perfect" gift for Daffy: a shiny green vase, despite Speedy's warnings about it being too chintzy for their friend.

Since Porky had grabbed the last of the vases, there are plenty of shoppers willing to take it off his hands. Many are holding cash in their fists, attempting to bribe Porky, while others aren't acting so friendly. The pink-haired man is racing around the mall with the vase in hand, desperate to find Speedy, who is holding the rest of the bought gifts. Speedy, though, had an impulsion to buy himself a gift: cobalt blue hi-tops.

.  
"I got sick on Halloween New Year's was an awful scene And Thanksgiving was a snore"

.  
FLASHBACK TO LAST YEAR

HALLOWEEN

Lola had gone to a costume party with Tina, Bugs and Daffy. Tina Daffy's girlfriend and another classmate dressed like a jester, Lola was a black cat, and Bugs and Daffy were dressed like each other. The quartet had fun for while, and Tina had been the first to realize the punch had been spiked. By then, they had danced around a lot and eaten bowls of candied sweets. Somehow, they had ended up at Tina's house. She had locked herself in the bathroom and Bugs and daffy had collapsed together on the couch. Lola had been slightly more awake, finishing up some candy before getting to sick.

SPEED UP TO END OF LAST YEAR/START OF THIS YEAR

NEW YEAR'S

Cecil, a crabby old man, had gotten loose and highly inebriated at the massive party. He had followed Tina all night, making both Tina and Daffy furious. Lola had been the basic party girl she always is and Bugs had been playing it cool, not wanting to touch any alcohol. Just as Cecil had been acting too friendly on the dance floor toward Tina, Daffy had begun to storm onto the floor. Instead, Tina had turned around sharply, punching Cecil in the face. Daffy smiled smugly at the thought of being this woman's boyfriend, handing his drink off to Bugs, who drank it without a second thought.

SPEED TO LAST MONTH

THANKSGIVING

Tina and Daffy had gotten into a large argument just before Thanksgiving Day. As stubborn as the two are, they had dinner alone, in their own houses. Bugs had been invited to Lola's, with her eccentric family. Everyone but he had fallen asleep before the full courses had been complete. However, he had also felt awkward as the family snored collectively and was immediately wishing he were back home. Bugs had decided to drink some of Lola's dad's special eggnog and before he knew it, bugs was out like a light.

FLASHBACK ENDS .

"Christmas, Christmas, we want more Yuwetide by the fiwepwace I am gonna stuff my face"

.  
Mac and Tosh, British twin brothers, are home celebrating the ninth day of Christmas. Only two days until the party and then one more day until Christmas Day. They hand over seemingly identical gifts to one another: new green-and-red ski caps. Mac and Tosh are hardly seen without each other and most of the town has trouble deciding which is which, because the brunette twins don't make it at all easy.

Next door to them live a sweet old lady who nobody knows her actual name. Everyone has called her Granny, despite the fact that she has no grandkids. She does, however, have two children she adopted. Sylvester is a troublemaker with salt-and-pepper hair and one of Bugs and Daffy's classmates. Tweety is younger than them and friends with Mac and Tosh in high school. He sings like a bird and is often mistaken for a girl because of his fashion sense and his long blonde locks.

Though Sylvester and tweety fight almost every day of the year, Christmastime makes things slow down. Granny is sound asleep in her rocking chair and tweety is pacing in front of the fireplace, sensitively singing a melancholy Christmas carol. Rather than fight his younger brother, Sylvester pours a cup of tea and peacefully listens with a soft smile.

Daffy had gotten more than cold, tossing glitter bombs to the unsuspecting town members. More willingly than catching a bus or walking back to his place, he had gone over to one of his friend's houses to warm up. Porky had just gotten home a little time ago. Hearing the constant ringing of the doorbell, the pink-haired man shoves his recently-purchased gifts into the farthest hall closet and answers the door.

"Hey, P-Pork." He greets, shivering.

"Oh, D-Dear." Porky stutters. "Come uh, come uh, come uh, come on in."

"Th-Thanks."

Daffy has quickly settled in, warming up by the fireplace. In the kitchen, Porky has been baking desserts for the Christmas eve party that will undoubtedly be held at his house. It is every year, and every year, he eats the desserts and has to create a new batch the morning of. This year, he is deermined not to eat them. When Porky heads upstairs to change outfits, Daffy is distracting by the wafting smell of promising chocolate. With his friend upstairs, Daffy takes no time to stuff hisf ace full of rich, gooey chocolate chip cookies. Unfortunately, Porky doesn't take as long as thought.

"What do you, do you think you're doing, Daff!?" The pink-haired man demands, wrenching his friend away from the kitchen.

"But they were calling for me, Pork!"

"I d-d-don't care if they were d-d-dancing off the t-table. Don't eat the party food until, th-the, until the party!"

.  
"Punch the clock and close the school That's the reason Christmas rules All the buildings look like igloos White majesthic winter casthles We can wear our Christmas sweaters And our coolats with gold tassels"

.  
Gossamer, sixth grade student council president, is outside on the streets with some friends from school. He is excited that his mom doesn't have to work and he doesn't have school. He is really tall for his age, or any age, towering over Bugs and Daffy and just arriving to Foghorn's height. It isn't made as too much of a big deal as he and the other kids grab trash can lids for makeshift sleds. They go ripping down the icy streets, since no cars dare to drive in these conditions.

Bugs is having fun just walking around the neighborhood, just to see how the snow and ice covers the houses. It freezes the windows and contrasts with the sparkling lights. He doesn't notice or hear his roommate trudging behind him until they begin another debate.

"They all look just like igloos."

"You mean casthles, Bugsth."

Bugs whips his head around to face his friend. "No, I mean igloos."

"They obviousthly look like casthles, Bugsth." He frowns, placing his hands on his hips.

"Ice and house. Icehouse literally translates to igloo, Duck." Bugs mimics him, cutting down to call him by his last name.

"I'm not asking what it transthlates to. I'm telling you, the housthes look like casthles, Bunny!" He joins the game.

Before their needless argument continues, the two are hit with heavy-packed indistinguishable snowballs. The two flinch at the intense cold but they drop their petty disagreement. Instead, they turn to face the perpetrator, Daffy just barely seeing him over a distanced snowbank. Together, the friends race after him, calling his name.

"Sam!"

Mac and Tosh place on matching holiday sweaters. They are bright green, matching their new hats with a jolly Old Saint Nociholas waving his arms on the front. Tosh is very excited to break out his coolats, as they are really only ever seen during the holidays.

.

.  
THE NEXT DAY .

"This is why Christmas is great This ain't no time to play or hate"

.  
Santa is at the mall and Gossamer is next in line. Many of his classmates have already given Mr. Claus their lists and had their pictures taken. Gossamer is amking plans with his friends in line as they wait. Just past the makeshift Santa's workshop, Yosemite Sam is arguing with the customer service representatives at Layaway. Yosemite is roughly Foghorn's age and is also from the south, only from a different area. Yosemite has a license to carry a gun and he always has it on his person, but it is more of a security issue, as he's only shot it off twice this year: quite a big improvement on his part.

.  
"All you gotta have is faith What a lovely Christmas wraith You mean wreath?  
Nope, I mean wraith."

.  
Bugs and Daffy are out, looking at the houses again. There aren't any arguments between the two and Porky decides to join them, as they are near his house. The trio moves from house to house. When they get close to Cecil's house, Daffy calmly points out that there is a specter flying about the old man's house.

"That's what you get for being a cranky old Scrooge: an evil spirit hanging out and laughing above you."

"Sp-Sp-Specter?"

The three look up to see a hideous, undead-like animatron dressed in Santa garb. It is riding on the back of a screeching olive green-and-fuchsia-colored dragon. Bugs' and Porky's eyes widen in shock. Porky lets out a sqeal of his own and runs back to his house. As the pink-hiared man races away, Bugs narrows his eyes toward Daffy with a frown. The raven-haired man grins self-righteously.

"Why'd you do it?"

"It's Cecil." Daffy gives an exasperated groan. "With the way he actsth all year, you don't think he deservesth this?"

"Well, he desoives something, Daff." Bugs concedes. "But this could give him a hawt attack."

"Stho?" Daffy shrugs, walking away. "Not my problem. You wanna get my wraith down, do it yoursthelf."

Bugs looks over to his friend, and then back up to the screeching demon. His gaze falls onto the house of the old man who makes most residents' lives a living Hell. Sighing, he follows Daffy, running a little to catch up.

"He did it to himself." Bugs mutters to himself.

.  
"My howwiday depwession has been Wifted by this wovewy sight How can one be sad with 15,000 watts Of Christmas liiiiiiiiights"

.  
A bald man and old classmate rival of Cecil's is depressed. He, Elmer, has made many enemies throughout his life as well. He isn't crazy about companionship, as long as he's got his fluffy white cat. He has a heavy artillery stashed in his living room. Currently, he is in there, in his oversized love seat. He is wearing nothing but his tighty-whiteys with his cat by his side. Mac and Tosh, the man's neighbors, spread the Christmas joy by adding their leftover decorations to Elmer's house and yard. The light is almost blinding, but it brings Elmer to the window, so he can watch and admire the beautiful sight.

.  
"There's so many holidays What the heck is Arbor Day?  
I just know I work that day Give me Christmas any day"

.  
FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THIS YEAR ONCE MORE

SAINT PATRICK'S DAY

Lola is dressed head-to-toe in green. She even has green ribbons in her hair. She had invited Tina, Bugs, Daffy and Porky to go to a parade with her. Tina and Daffy wear the minimal of green: Tina's pin and Daffy's bow tie. Bugs humors Lola, wearing a 'Kiss Me, I'm Irish' jumpsuit. Porky is equally as enthused as Lola. At the parade, candy is thrown out and free alcohol is passed around. Daffy and Tina opt for the drinks, as they did not want to come in the first place. Porky gorges on the candy, getting sick after only an hour. With Porky sick, Daffy and Tina drunk, and Bugs pretending to have passed out, Lola abandons them and hops onto a float to dance for a half-drunk audience.

FLASH AHEAD THREE MONTHS

FOURTH OF JULY/INDEPENDENCE DAY

Once again, Lola is dressed for the festivities. She is wearing all red, white and blue and she is passing out miniature flags to all her friends. This time she invites the same group to her "summer home" on the beach to watch the fireworks. Her summer home on the beach is a little cabin at the dead end of Beach Street. The twenty-something crowd are the only people there and Daffy easily breaks into Lola's father's liquor safe. He only grabs a couple bottles and passes them around after Bugs calls him a greedy attention-  
seeker. Against his better judgment, Bugs drinks a little of the stolen alcohol. Half end up passed out, with Lola and Daffy injuring themselves while playing with fireworks.

FLASH TO THE DAY BEFORE THANKSGIVING

Lola and Tina are shopping for Thanksgiving dinner. They had been having fun, just gossiping about their boys and the crazy things that happen when they get together. They talk about their holiday plans until they get to the back of the store and there is only one turkey left. The girls become wild, as they both launch for it.

"Gimme it, Blondie! Daff and I need a good holiday!"

"No way! Daddy put me in charge of food this year!"

As they argue over the single grocery item in the middle of the aisle, Henry Hawk toddles over and plucks the article away from the girls and leaves the scuffle with his own shopping cart. Henry is the pessimistic boy in Gossamer's class. He doesn't have many friends, though Gossamer is always willing. It takes Tina and Lola another good five minutes before realizing the offending meat has disappeared, and Henry is nowhere to be found. The girls dust themselves off, laugh awkwardly and walk away.

SUDDEN FLASH JUMP TO LAST WEEK

Lola is at the copy shop, watering the few plants around Tina's workspace. The girls are talking about the boys again, but also about school and the upcoming midterms in the logical scenario class they share. Tina is having a busy day, but she doesn't let it stop her from chatting with her friend. Another customer, Foghorn, walks up with a stack of papers needed to be copied twice.

"I say, I say, I say," He looks over to Lola. "Tree looks finer than a ripe tomato on Labor Day, dare I say."

Lola stops watering and glances over to her friend for help. "What the heck is Arbor Day?"

Tina shrugs, taking the stack from the counter. "I know I'm never off that day, so I don't worry about it."

FLASHBACK ENDS .

"Yuletide by the fireplace I am gonna stuff my face Punch the clock and close the school That's the reason Christmas rules"

.  
It is nighttime and a twenty-something salt-and-pepper haired French-exchange student sits on his couch in front of the fireplace. The raven-haired girl he pines for always shoots him down. However, her car has broken down outside his house, so she is suddenly more than willing to be inside the man's nice, warm house. She, Penelope, has decided she will stick it out for Christmas. She is so entranced by the flickering of the fire against the chunks of driftwood, she doesn't notice the man, Pepe, sneaking over with a stem of mistletoe. He raises it up and, before she has a chance to react, he kisses her cheek. In the spirit of the holiday, Penelope smiles. She turns to him and sees Pepe is still holding the sprig in the air, and she kisses him back on his lips.

Daffy had gone over to Porky's after being guilt-ridden by Bugs. Porky had easily forgiven Daffy, as he has many time before. However, Porky had just finished another batch of desserts and his stomach is rumbling in sync with Daffy's. A short moment later, their gazes meet, thinking the same thing. Another moment later, the door is shut and the two friends are stuffing their faces with the delicious Christmas snacks.

Gossamer is called back inside, as the cold is too unbearable. The doors and windows are all locked down, but Gossamer doesn't mind. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and the day of the big party. He is excited as any other child and his mom, Hazel, is happy.

.  
"I love all the shiny balls Children bouncing off the walls Blinking lights we got on sale Sell the tinsel by the bale"

.  
THE NEXT DAY/CHRISTMAS EVE

Lola wakes up early to do some last-minute decorating. Her parents are still asleep, but she doesn't mind. She is wide awake, considering how close her favorite holiday is getting. She grabs a few boxes of ornaments, a very long extension cord and a string of tangled lights. She nearly forgets to grab her coat before running out into the darkness. After she traces back, she starts decorating the town where she thinks it needs it best.

Gossamer is also awake. Hazel and granny are chaperoning the kids' party tonight and the redheaded class president is too excited to sit still. He knocks over the Christmas tree, but nothing breaks. He and Hazel fix it just as quick. In the same neighborhood, just down a few houses, is Yosemite. He had realized he hadn't put on his tree lights, but had been qually as happy he didn't. When he plugs it in, the tree starts to go up in flames and Sam is grateful there are no gifts beneath it.

"Last time I get my damned lights off the street." He growls to himself, dousing the fire out.

Back over at Foghorn's, the man is also awake early. He is checking that all his gifts are in order while also adding a few layers of tinsel to his tree via a pitchfork. He had taken himself off the farm, but there is still a lot of farm in that man.

.  
"Semi-frozen winter skating Candy cane self-medicating"

.  
A few hours later, Bugs and Lola are ice-skating on the semi-frozen pond. They had gotten all decked out and Lola had wanted to show Bugs some new moves. However, when they get to the pond, Bugs is unwilling to let the girl go.

"But Bugs! I learned some new tricks!"

"Lola, the best trick you could show me is standing up without my suppoit."

"I can skate just fine!"

"No, you can't, Doll." Bugs argues.

"Yes, I can. Let me go!"

"Fine!" Bugs grumbles, letting her go.

Almost as soon as they separate, Lola goes a bit too far and crashes into the thinnest area of the pond. She falls through a crack in the ice and Bugs's eyes widen. He struggles to race back to her, inching out for her to grab his hand. Porky is also skating nearby and he slides over to help. Lola strains to reach for Bugs's hand, but Porky manages to grab her gloved hand first. He carefully but quickly pulls her from the frozen lake and the two men help her skate off the pond. Lola clings to Porky. Not too far from the pond is Elmer's house. He gets a surprise when someone knocks on his door just as he self-  
medicated himself with peppermint in the form of candy canes.

"Hewwo?"

"P-P-Please, you gotta help us. She, She fell in the p-pond."

His eyes widen slightly at the trio's appearance. Elmer moves to the side to allow the three indoors. The fire is already blazing in the living room and he sets down a blanket. Elmer brings in the bowl of candy canes and sits next to Bugs, while Lola still holds onto Porky. Elmer comes to te wrong conclusion and asks Porky how long he and Lola have been dating.

"She's dating me." Bugs grumbles, arms crossed.

"No, I'm not." Lola replies delicately.

"What?" Bugs raises his head, not sure he's heard her right.

"I'm not dating you." She reiterates. "We're through."

"Why?" Bugs huffs. "Because you're stubborn? Because you take us places where we either get sick or dunk? Because you"

His ranting is interrupted as Elmer stands with a firm hand on Bugs's shoulder. "I think you gotta be goin', now."

"It's freezing out there." Bugs retorts. "I'm not leaving my goilfriend here with"

"I think you've bwoken up." Elmer states flatly, practically shoving Bugs out the door.. "Now, weave."

"Fine. Geez."

.  
"Taking back gifts that we hate Fifteen pounds of winter weight Fluffy quilts with Christmas cats Ten pound Russian winter hats"

THAT NIGHT/THE ADULTS PARTY

Daffy is mad that most of the gifts received are exceedingly chintzy. He cannot think of one reason to keep the green vase Porky gave him, the feline quilt Lola gave him, or the holiday pants Tina gave him. Bugs is feeling the same way. Lola gave him an almost identical quilt, Porky gave him a baby blue oversized floor lamp, and Marvin gave him what looks to be a bouquet of dynamite.

The party is dead by eleven, with most of the guests asleep of just passed out. The music continues to play, and Porky is lying on the kitchen floor, rubbing his stomach and promising to himself that he won't eat anymore. Lola is nearby, also on the floor with a cookie sticking halfway out her mouth. Tina, Marvin and Speedy are on the couch together, slumped over each other. Yosemite is on the floor near the front door, wearing an unnecessarily large hat. Bugs and Daffy carefully grab the items they do not care for and just as carefully edge toward the door. Neither can drive, so the duo are bundled up as they trek to the mall.

"Stho, what's with you and Lola?"

"There's nothing with me and Lola." Bugs glares at his friend.

"Right, my misthtake." Daffy answers sarcastically. "Musth be some other reasthon she wasth all over Porky and not you."

"Shut up, Daff."

Bugs gives a resigned sigh as they enter to the mall doors. To his surprise, Daffy obliges. He sneaks a few gulps of spiked eggnog from his winter-themed flask and the two join the customer service return lane.

.  
"Fruitcakes that are gluten-free Eggnog by the gallon, whee Brand-new cars with giant floats"

.  
CHRISTMAS MORNING

The kids and teens wake up to a shining Christmas tree littered with presents galore. There is a scrumptious smell wafting from the kitchen. The young people grab a few cookies and hot chocolate before settling down with their parents to open the gifts and have fun. Meanwhile, the adults wake up with blearing headaches, only to realize the only snacks still available are the gluten-free fruitcakes and a gallon or two of eggnog.

Tina, not entirely hungover as one would believe, glances outside to see an enourmous float of herself attached to her truck outside. With her head still pounding, she resists the urge to scream. Instead, she takes it upon herself to locate her obnoxious boyfriend. Her movements stir Marvin, Sylvester and Penelope the three who had joined her on the couch at one point or another last night.

Searching through various rooms and wary of the many people sprawled out across the floor, Tina finally finds Daffy on the staircase, leaning against the wall. Bugs is leaning against him and she groans. Nearing the two, she can smell a repulsive state of liquor and she immediately grabs the collar of Daffy's shirt. The jolt sends Bugs crashing and Daffy springs to life. She still yanks him upstairs.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"A-About what?" He chuckles nervously.

"This is not a laughing matter. What did you do to my truck?"

"Uh, surprise?"

"Uh-huh. And how much did you have to drink?"

"It's a party." He counters. "What does it matter?"

"It matters to me." She growls in his face. "Marvin was a much nicer friend to me last night."

"Great." He answers noncommittally. "Good for you."

"Fine. Fine! Just go put on your Christmas pants and"

"Can't."

"What did you just say?"

"Can't." He shrugs.

"And why the hell not?"

"Traded 'em."

"You traded the pants I gave you for Christmas!?" She shrieks then clutches her head and wishes she hadn't.

"They were chintzy." He huffs. "And what do you care? You don't like my gift."

"Real classy, Daffy. Real cute. Well, how's this for cute? We're through."

"Are you breaking up with me? On Christmas?"

"I should've done it a long time ago."

.  
"Holiday-themed laser shows Roasted chicken Christmas tree Cheddar cheese nativities"

.  
CHRISTMAS DAY: NOON

Marvin holds a non-lethal laser show, Henry decides to have a snowball hunt for Foghorn, and Speedy starts making edible scenery. Most of the town divvies up, having fun with their friends as they enjoy their new things. Bugs had been having fun at the laser show, until he had caught sight of Porky and Lola cuddling together. The silver-  
haired man had decided to go home then. Daffy had been having a blast in the snowball war zone, until he happened to take a glimpse two bunkers down. He had seen Marvin holding onto Tina, and his ex-girlfriend had been leaning in. Daffy had forfeited his favorite game, opting instead to return home.

.  
"Christmas karaoke bus Happy holidays to us"

.  
CHRISTMAS NIGHT

Pretty much the whole town is getting together for a karaoke party. In fact, the entire town minus two citizens are already on the large bus, ready to party. Two men are feeling misunderstood. One, Bugs, had gone straight home from the laser show. The other, Daffy, had been feeling more vindictive. He had stolen Tina's car, allowing it to slide around on the icy roads before crashing it into a snowy bank. It doesn't help matters that he is very much intoxicated.

Eventually, the older of the two roommates arrives home. He slams the door shut, cringing at the echoing noise. Apparently, it had irritated his best friend as well. Bugs is usually so by-the-book, but now he is lying on the couch and has obviously had a bit to drink. Daffy collapses on the couch as well, too lazy to move anywhere else. Without giving it much thought, Daffy snuggles beside Bugs, wrapping his arms protectively around him.

"What're you doin', Daff?" Bugs slurs.

"Bein' wif my besth buddy." Daffy hiccups. "You're alsthway theressth. Thanks, Bugth."

Bugs turns to gaze at his best friend. It may be the high levels of ineibriation they are under. It may be the close proximity they have just given each other. Whatever the reason, the two men lean forward and their lips touch. Their soft kissing turns to a needing, something that has always been there and scratching under the surface. When the separate for breath, Bugs glazes over Daffy.

"What doesssss, does this mean? For us?"

"We'll findsth out whens we wakesth up, Bugsth." Daffy answers sleepily. "For nowsth, I lovesth ya."

"I loves ya too, Daff."

The two drunk best friends snuggle to each other on the couch, happy to have one another, and slowly drifting off to much-needed sleep.

[][][][] Yes, this was based off a two-and-a-half minute Merrie Melodies music video. Day 29. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry not sorry about all the grammar mistakes. It's hard to write out how they all speak, but I think I've got all the lips and accents and such down-  
packed. [][][][]  



End file.
